SonAdow!
by SonicFanGirl1999
Summary: its SonAdow, i made this a while back so enjoy! im to lazy to fix any mess up it has


The black hands traced over the peach stomach going lower "I want you badly Sonic..." the green eyes watched him blushing moaning quietly at the touches "Shadow..." the red orbs looked up at him leaning close to the peach muzzle there lips barely touching "Sonic, it's time for you to wake up..." he looked at him "what?" everything went black Sonic woke up blushing looking around frowning that all of that was a dream Sonic sighed as he got out of his bed rubbing his eyes looking around for any sign that Shadow could of been there but the blue hedgehog saw nothing as he walked out of his room his dream kept replaying in his head he bit his lower lip looking down as he got some cereal eating it quietly he looked at his empty house thinking

him and Shadow living together...

Sonic blushed more and shook the image away but it came back

Shadow holding him on the couch kissing his neck

Sonic whimpered quietly wishing that it was real and then it just got dirty

placing him on the table and starts fucking him

the blue tail wagged blushing a nice shade of red he put his bowl away "ok, you just need to watch some tv.." Sonic looked around more thinking of what him and Shadow COULD do in this house the blue hedgehog smiled with a blush about to sit down but decided to go for a run 'maybe this will clear my head.' he thought as he ran.

As the blue blur ran a black figure watched him smirking 'poor Faker, you should not run around my area..' Shadow was in a wired mood his body was on fire he almost raped Rouge but she kicked him in the stomach and flew away but now he told himself who ever came around he WILL have his way with them the black hedgehog licked his lips as he quickly ran next to Sonic grinning "hello Faker." the blue speedster jumped with a blush looking at the other male "h-hey Shads...h-how's it going?" Sonic slowly stopped running Shadow copied him with his own smirk "oh, nothing I just saw you run by and do a few things.."

Sonic blushed as both of them came to a stop "oh? And what is that?" Shadow pinned his ears back with a evil grin "this~" he quickly took Sonic to the ground pinning the blue ones limbs to the soft grass "S-Shadow!?" Sonic looked up at the black hedgehog with a bright blush the one on top simply smirked with a chuckle "that's my name and your going to be screaming it shortly..." with that Shadow got between Sonics legs licking his lips the blue hedgehog watched the black one on top of him with his face flushed the blue tail wanting to wag but Sonic controlled it at least for now but he squirmed "S-Shadow I-I.."

Shadow leaned close to Sonics face smirking as there noises touched he looked into Sonics eyes his eyes lidded filled with lust but raised a brow with a grin "what Sonic? You what?" Sonics breathing was going faster as he looked at Shadows facial expressions finding it harder to talk and his mouth dry he licked his lips and pressed his body closer to the ground blushing "w-what are you going to d-do?" Shadow chuckled as he licked the black nose "whatever I want.." Sonic watched him going crossed eyes for a second looking at his nose then back to the lust filled hedgehog before a word could got out of Sonic Shadow smashed there lips together "mmff?!" Sonic looked at there lips then back at Shadow trying to see if he was dreaming Shadow tilted his head kissing him deeper and saw that Sonic was not fighting back his hands slowly let go of of the peach arms and quickly went for the blue ones hips gently clawing at the fur Sonic gasp and let small moans escape from Sonics throat Shadow smirked as he pushed his tongue into the other hedgehogs mouth exploring it's wet caverns.

Sonic closed his eyes blushing and made his tongue touch the invaders and made them do a little wet dance the peach arms wrapped themselves around the black neck pulling him closer opening his legs a little more shivering every time Shadows nails clawed at his skin "a-ahh...Shadow..." Shadow pressed there foreheads together purring slightly "yes Sonic?" the speedster blushed looking into Shadows red eyes and felt something hard rubbing against his leg "w-what is touching my leg?" the black hedgehog smirked "oh nothing just my snake." he chuckled slightly Sonic rolled his eyes "wow Shads..." he heard him chuckle once more as he grabbed Sonics legs moving them to where his erection was rubbing Sonics tail hole "ahh!" the heat rushing back to Sonics face as he looked up at Shadow "w-wait.."

Sonic moved away from him and laid on his stomach his face in front of Shadows erection the black hedgehog watched him smirking the blue hedgehog blushed as he looked at the tan erection throbbing wanting to be touched Sonic licked his lips as he grabbed it jacking him off Shadow tilted his head back and moaned slightly getting the attention he needed the blue hedgehog watched him blushing as he went a little faster leaning forward taking the tip into his mouth and sucked gently the black hips bucked into Sonics mouth "ahhh S-Sonic..." the blue hedgehog smirked as he moved forward and put more of Shadows meat in his mouth moaning to send pleasurable vibrations "mmmm..."

Shadow bit his bottom lip as one of his hands grabbed one of Sonics head quills and moved the blue hero making him take all of Shadow in his mouth Sonic did not mind instead he went along with it and let the black hedgehog do all the work Shadow moved Sonics head faster as he bucked into the wet mouth tilting his head back moaning Sonic looked up at him blushing as he felt his head being moved Shadow moaned loving the feeling but wanted to take the blue speedster he gently moved Sonics head away.

"I love the feeling of your mouth but I want to take you.." Sonic blushed licking his lips looking at Shadow then flipped over laying on his back "o-ok Shads.." Shadow smirked as he put Sonics legs on his shoulder and got in position "S-Shadow..." the black hedgehog looked at him "yes?" the blue hedgehog was looking down "y-you don't have to wait t-to take me..." Shadow was about to ask what he meant but he already new "you already shoved something up your ass?" Sonic blushed looking the other way Shadow smirked "how dare you, I wanted to take you, I guess I just have to punish you." "w-what do you me-ahh!"

Shadow quickly shoved his cock inside Sonic smirking he waited a few seconds before thrusting into the blue hedgehog holding onto his slim hips making Sonic moan and arch his back "a-ah! Shadow!" the back of his feet gently digging into Shadows shoulder blades the black hedgehog moaned looking down at the blue one Sonic looked up at him blushing trying his best not to moan loudly the ground under him took the punishment his gloves digging into the soft grass and taking it out of the ground leaving small holes in the ground Shadow slowly thrusted into Sonic wanting to hear him beg for more and he was right, Sonic was whimpering trying to buck his hips into Shadows cock "S-Shadow, please don't tease me, I want this so badly.."

This almost made Shadow want to fuck Sonics brains out but only went faster "oh really now?" he raised a brow watching all of Sonics movements the hero moaned and shut his eyes tightly and got the words out "a-ah! Yes!" the ultimate life form smirked as he went faster moaning he leaned down and bit Sonics neck the blue hedgehog whimpered slightly but the pleasure was covering up most of the pain he felt the little bite bleeding he then felt a tongue lick at it Shadow kept thrusting and said in the blue ear "your mine, no one else's alright?" his voice serious but also lustful his cock deep inside Sonics tight walls "ahhh! Y-yes I'm only yours!" Sonic nearly screamed the words Shadow purred slightly at the hedgehog below him he licked the love bite before slamming into Sonic.

The green eyes widen when Shadow hit a bundle of nerves inside him "aahhhh! Yes r-right there!" the black hedgehog grinned and slammed back into the spot that made Sonic scream in pure pleasure "ohh! Sweet chaos yes!" the blue one cried out drooling Shadow licking his lips as he watched Sonic arching his back and clawed at the ground "ohh god Sonic, you feel so good..." he kept slamming into Sonic moaning tilting his head back letting his tongue hang out slightly Sonic and Shadow were covered in sweat the blue hedgehog got his eyes open and looked up at Shadow he let go of the ground and quickly pulled Shadow down into a deep and heated kiss "mmm!"

Shadow kept thrusting and kissed back licking the peach colored lips but Sonic pulled away crying out in pleasure "aaahhh! Fuck! Shadow!" the black hedgehog could not help but smirk "see? I told you you would be screaming my name soon. Ahh!" the black hedgehog kept slamming into his new lover the blue hedgehog blushed and kept moaning "s-shut up! Aaahhh!" his tail wagged sadly feeling his climax coming soon "Shadow! I-I can't last much longer!" Shadow smirked and kept thrusting "same here Sonic!"

His hips becoming a blur and Sonics screaming becoming louder and unable to control himself his back arched as he saw stars and came on his chest panting "Shadow!" the black hedgehog came inside Sonic but pulled out and some got on the blue heroes face panting "aahh!" Sonic licked his lips and blushed as he watched Shadow lay next to him panting with a small blush "f-fuck that was good." Shadow said under his breath Sonic cleaned the mess that the two made and smirked looking at Shadow "of course it was good, it was with me right?" Shadow chuckled and shook his head grabbing Sonic looking into those green eyes "I swear you drive me crazy."

Sonic looked at him blushing "that's me." his tail wagged Shadow smiled as he kissed Sonic passionately the blue hedgehog was happy to kiss back with the same amount of passion "mmm..." it lasted for a few seconds till Shadow pulled away licking his lips "may I take you back to your house Sonic?" the blue hedgehog blushed "that would be nice.." Shadow pulled both of them up and with a bright flash they were in Sonics room "thanks Shadow.." he laid on his bed wagging his tail Shadow watched him still in heat "Sonic..." he looked up at Shadow "yes?"

"I'm horny again.." Sonic blushed with a chuckle moving his hips "and? That's my problem because?" Shadow watched him his erection standing straight up within a blink of a eye Shadow was on top of Sonic pulling him to be on all fours Sonic yelped slightly with a blush he turned his head to look at Shadow "my my getting in touch with your wild side Shads?" he smirked showing off his white teeth Shadow pushed his cock inside Sonics tight hole once more holding onto the blue ones hips and thrusted deeply "ah!" Sonic was a little surprised at the sudden cock inside him but opened his legs more Shadow clawed at Sonics hips and slammed into him.

"a-ahh! Fuck! Your so tight it feels so good!" Sonic felt his body being moved moaning closing his eyes "t-that's aahh! M-me! Ooohhh fuck Shadow!" his hands clawed at the bed looking down his vision a blur the same was with Shadow but his hips were a blur both of them loved the feeling of Shadows cock slamming into Sonics tight hole always hitting his sweet spot the hero could not help but yell out in pleasure closing his eyes clawing at the sheets tearing them apart "aahhh! Fuck yeah Shadow!" Sonics was looking down panting

Shadow listened to all the sounds that Sonic made one of his hands let go of Sonics hip and reached under the blue body grabbing the throbbing erection "a-ahh!" Sonic blushed and jumped slightly at the feeling he looked at Shadow out of the side of his eye Shadow looked at him still pounding into him and smirked he suddenly jacked Sonic off at the same pace as his fucking tears were in Sonics eyes not able to see anymore "oh dear sweet chaos Shadow!" his arms feeling weak but he somehow kept himself just for a little bit longer.

Shadow looked at Sonics body and kept up the fucking thinking 'he is mine, no one else can have him or his body..' he leaned down near Sonics neck were he bit him and licked over the spot moaning grabbing Sonics ear with his teeth pulling it back smirking "mmmm.." Sonic blushed and looked at him "a-ah!" Shadow let go of Sonics blue ear and kept pulling him back when he thrusted Sonic leaned down pressing his face on his pillow and reached under himself and helped Shadow by putting his hand on top of Shadows and jacked himself off with Shadow moaning closing his eyes.

"fuck..." he cussed under his breath panting as he was covered in sweat Shadow smirked seeing the blue hedgehog like this he then felt a bubbly feeling in his stomach "S-Sonic, I'm close..." Shadow kept thrusting panting Sonic whimpered slightly but felt his climax coming as well "aahh Shadow! I'm close too!" the black hedgehog bit his lip and kept thrusting till he could no longer hold it he pushed his erection all the way in Sonic and cummed "ahhh Sonic!" the blue hedgehog blushed and came on the bed "Shadow!"

Both of them panted Shadow slowly pulled out his cum slowly following him Shadow smirked and had the urge to slap Sonics ass but just laid next to him when the black hedgehog laid next to him his body collapsed panting "holly fuck..." a small chuckle made Sonic look over at Shadow with a blush "was it good?" Sonic licked his lips "very good...hell it was amazing.." he put the covers over them and quickly cuddled with Shadow purring the black hedgehog looked at him and smiled petting the blue head yawning "good night Sonic..." the blue one yawned nuzzling into Shadows white chest fur "night Shads..." they both fell asleep with a blush and a smile...and very sticky bodies


End file.
